Mise à l'écart
by streepytime
Summary: Pour vous laisser un peu de suspens, Addison et Meredith se sont misent d'accord sur une chose... Sauf que bien évidament, ça va tourner mal pour Derek!


**Titre :** Mise à l'écart

**Auteur :** SoO

**Pairing :** Meredith/Derek/Addison, Addison/Meredith

**Rating : **M

**Résumé :** Pour vous laisser un peu de suspens, Addison et Meredith se sont misent d'accord sur une chose... Sauf que bien évidament, ça va tourner mal pour Derek!

00000

Derek venait de finir une interminable garde d'au moins 48h et n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, Meredith lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de venir au plus vite. Bien qu'Addison devait sûrement l'attendre il suivit son coeur plutôt que sa raison. Il aimait profondément Addison et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la quitter. Cependant il aimait également Meredith qui avait cette petite chose indescriptible en plus. Il se jura de faire au plus vite pour rentrer à ses côtés.

Sur le chemin il se demanda ce que Meredith lui voulait. Depuis qu'il avait ce choix à faire entre ces deux femmes, elle ne lui addressait que rarement la parole. C'est vrai qu'il était long, mais comment renier un mariage de 11 ans? Comment renier une relation aussi passionelle? Il cessa cette torture mentale lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte.

Elle lui ouvrit et sans lui dire un mot, elle lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Oui il était faible, oui ce n'était pas un homme honorable, parce que quoi que Meredith lui demande de faire il le fera. Même si elle l'ignore une fois de plus ensuite, il le fera, juste parce qu'il ne peut pas dire non à ce sentiment qui le pousse vers elle.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux lorsqu'il voit, assise sur le lit, Addison. Elle ne semble pas en colère, au contraire on dirait qu'elle est sereine. Il se tourne et retourne plusieurs fois vers sa maîtresse et sa femme incapable de dire un mot.

Addison : Nous avons réfléchis Derek.

Meredith : Addison et moi nous sommes aller boire un café et nous avons parler de toi.

Addison : Il est clair que tu n'arrives pas à faire un choix.

Meredith : Et nous avons au moins une chose en commun, c'est toi Derek.

Addison : Nous avons une proposition à te faire. Tu peux nous avoir toutes les deux, en même temps...

Cette situation le dépassait complétement. N'importe quel homme normalement constitué serait prêt à repondre immédiatement oui à ce genre de question mais Derek ne réalisait pas ce qui ce passait. Pour dire vrai il n'y croyait pas!

Addison lança un regard complice à Meredith avant de se dirriger vers Derek et de l'embrasser. Rapidement elle en vint à passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et à peine était-il à moitié nu qu'il sentit la bouche de Meredith se coller à son dos. Coincé entre ces deux femmes, il n'osa pas bouger, il n'osa pas toucher. Il ne faisait que profiter de chacun de leurs gestes à chaque fois si innatendus. Addison gardait ses mains sur ses épaules mais celles de l'autre femme se promenaient sur sa peau. Elle caressait son torse, son ventre, puis lorsqu'Addison approfondit un peu plus son baiser, elle glissa une de ses mains dans son Boxer. Derek en grogna de plaisir et se sentit un peu plus dur au contact de ses doigts. Meredith enleva tout ce qui se trouvait au dessous de sa ceinture et Addison le tira jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea sur le dos.

Il savoura ce court spectacle de ces deux femmes se déshabillants pour ensuite se positionner chacune à un de ses côtés. Dans un même mouvement elles léchèrent du ventre jusqu'à son torse où leurs bouches se réunirent. Elles se redressèrent pour accompagner ce baisers avec des caresses. Dans un premier temps, Derek aurait pensé que cette vision l'aurait dégouté mais cette scène était incroyablement excitante et il se sentit presque venir lorsqu'il les entendit pousser le même gémissement. Il était étonnament fière de voir que ses instincts primaires étaient intacts.

Mais s'en était trop, il avait besoin qu'elles s'occupent de lui maintenant sinon il allait devenir fou! Il posa une main sur les hanches de Meredith qui se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, Addison se positionna sur Derek et d'un mouvement lent, elle prit possession de lui. Il poussa un long gémissement tout en attrapant les cheveux de Meredith afin de la coller un peu plus contre lui. Addison entamait des vas et viens beaucoup plus rapide et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était ses cheveux tomber sur le dos de Meredith. Elle ferma les yeux pour garder cette vision en mémoire et sentit Derek se contracter en elle. Elle n'avait pas eu de plaisir, elle n'avait pas ressentit cette meme flamme que d'habitude. Peu importe, Derek semblait heureux et comblé.

Derek (essouflé) : C'était...

Alors qu'il fixait le plafond, les deux jeunes femmes contre lui se fixaient. Meredith avait gardé ce petit air coquin qui lui était propre. Addison ferma les yeux la première, elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour méditer à propos de tout ça.

00000

Pendant des jours ils continuèrent ce petit jeu. Dès qu'elles le pouvaient, elles s'embrassaient mutellement sous pretexte de vouloir exciter l'homme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce. Mais ce geste plaisait de moins en moins à Derek et il les interrompait chaque jour un peu plus vite. Elles en souffraient et l'exprimaient secrètement dans chaque regard qu'elles se permettaient. Elles ne s'addressaient pas une seul fois la parole, sans doute de peur de s'avouer ce qui s'insinuait sournoisement en elles.

Derek de son côté faisait la sourde oreille et profitait aveuglément de ce qui s'offrait à lui. Jusqu'au soir où la chose était bien trop évidente. Ce soir où les regards et les sourirs n'étaient pas assez discrets. Il eu ce déclic lorsqu'Addison posa une main sur le poignet de Meredith en lui disant tendrement que ce qu'elle avait préparé était délicieux. Ce geste était d'autant plus suspect qu'elle mentait! Tout ce que faisait Meredith, culinairement parlant, était infecte. Son comportement changea instanément. Il devint froid, sec et autoritaire. Chaque mot était pensé, pesé afin qu'il montre sa colère grandissante. Il voulait faire mal, très mal et il savait parfaitement comment y parvenir.

Derek (entre deux bouchées de haricots) : Ce soir je dors seulement avec Meredith.

Addison : Pardon?

Derek : Tu as parfaitement compris. Tu passeras la nuit sur le canapé.

Addison : Le canapé?

Derek : Oui, je ne pense pas que George ou Izzie seraient très heureux de t'accueillir dans leur draps.

Du coin de l'oeil, Derek voyait que Meredith ne levait pas la tête de son assiette. Il savait qu'elles ne dirraient rien. Elles avaient trop peur d'avouer l'inavouable et il comptait bien en profiter.

00000

Alors que normalement chacun de ses coups de rein lui arrachaient d'incroyables gémissements, cette fois Meredith restait silencieuse et presque immobile. Elle fixait le plafond et ne pensait qu'à la femme qui se trouvait dans le salon. Elle savait pertinament qu'Addison entendait les grognements que Derek faisait exprès d'amplifier ainsi que les grincement de son vieux lit et cette idée la torturait. C'était interminable et pour la première fois Meredith priait afin qu'il s'arrête le plus vite possible. Mais Derek ne semblait pas vouloir en finir malgré son corps en sueur et ses muscles tendus témoignants de sa fatigue. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, attendre. Elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées jusqu'à l'image d'Addison lui attrapant le poignet. Cette image seule combiné avec la stimulation physique de Derek la fit pousser un petit cri.

Meredith : Hhmm...

Elle regretta immédiatement son geste et se giffla mentalement. Hors de question de ressentir un tel plaisir de cette façon! Même si la morale de Meredith était parfois douteuse, elle avait des règles et celle-ci occupait une place très importante dans sa liste.

Faussement encouragé, Derek poussa plus fort en elle ce qui n'eut que pour effet que de le faire venir très rapidement. Il enterra son visage dans le cou de Meredith et resta longuement dans cette position. Puis sans un mot il se retira puis s'allongea pour enfin s'endormir. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il soit dans un sommeil profond, Meredith attrapa un des deux drap blanc et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

00000

Lorsque Meredith descendit les escaliers, elle trouva Addison dans sa nuisette noire assise dans le canapé à regarder la télé. Elle était tellement absorbée par l'émission qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Elle continua sa marche jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté d'elle et se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait prit pour de la concentration était plutôt de l'indifférence. Addison ne jetta pas le moindre coup d'oeil vers elle et se contenta de froncer les sourcils lorsque le présentateur récita une blague assez lourde. Meredith ne calculait aucun de ses gestes, aucune de ses pensées, aucune de ses respirations... Se laissant guider par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avança une main vers son visage et après avoir correctement replacé une mèche, caressa ses cheveux. Lorsque sa paume bifurqua jusque sa joue, Addison tourna la tête vers elle montrant son regard de femme blessée. Meredith avança lentement vers elle, hésita quelques secondes puis toucha timidement ses lèvres. Au fur et à mesur le baiser était de plus en plus franc. Les lèvres se séparèrent, les langues se touchèrent et en un quart de seconde Meredith était assise sur Addison qui enfonça son dos contre le canapé. Les deux mains de Meredith se perdaient dans les cheveux roux cherchant plus toujours plus. Le drap était tombé à ses hanches affichant son corps parfait. De très léger gémissements émanaient de leurs georges ne refletant absolument pas ce qu'elles ressentaient. Elles savaient pertinament qu'elles ne devaient faire aucun bruit.

Elles ne savaient pas vraiment depuis combien de temps elles s'embrassaient mais le plaisir ne cessait de croître! A aucun moment elles n'osaient franchir le pas. Addison finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit que Meredith avait gardé les paupières closent. Cette vision digne d'une oeuvre artistique lui donna cette pulsion qui lui permit de basculer Meredith sous elle sur le canapé. Elle croqua ensuite son cou avec apétit pendant qu'elle ajusait correctement les hanches de sa partenaire sous elle. Le temps s'arrêta lorsque leur regard se croisa. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougea, à part peut-être quelques légers baisers furtifs.

Dans un élan, Addison caressa d'une main l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de Meredith. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et attira la bouche d'Addison contre la sienne pour ne plus s'en détacher. A l'unisson, elles atteignirent le centre de leurs plaisirent et commencèrent leurs dousses caressent. Leur respiration s'accelerait, leurs gestes étaient de plus en plus sacadés et leurs poitrines glissaient l'une contre l'autre. L'apogée était proche et se fut Meredith qui l'atteignit la première. Elle cassa leur baiser et la bouche grande ouverte se força à ne pas crier de toutes ses forces. Le plaisir était intense et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'Addison ne put retenir un léger soupire lorsqu'elle la rejoignit dans son orgasme.

Epuisée, les muscles andoloris, Addison s'écroula sur le côté et instinctivement, Meredith la laissa prendre sa place et s'allongea sur son corps. Son oreille contre la poitrine d'Addison, elle se laissa bercer par sa respiration.

Du haut de l'escalier, Derek qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer serra le point. Il retourna se coucher silencieusement.

Meredith était au bord de s'endormir mais Addison la secoua doucement.

Addison : Montes te coucher, tu dormiras bien mieux dans un lit.

Mais c'était dans ses bras que Meredith se sentait le mieux. Elle ne lui dit pas mais lui fit sentir en la serrant un peu plus fort. Addison la garda près d'elle encore quelques minutes embrassant ses cheveux. Puis elle se redressa et embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne.

Addison : Nous tireront tout ça au clair demain.

Confiante Meredith retourna auprès de Derek en prennant soin de dormir assez loin pour qu'il ne la touche pas.

00000

Au petit matin, elle fut réveillé par des cris provenants de la cuisine. Elle mit du temps à sortir de sa torpeur mais une fois qu'elle réalisa à qui appartenaient ces voix, elle coura comme une flèche jusqu'en bas.

Derek tenait fermement Addison par le poignet le regard noir.

Derek : Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris? Tu crois que je ne vous ais pas vu? Hein?

Meredith : Derek!

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il changea immédiatement. Son visage n'était plus dur, il avait retrouvé ce regard de chien battu qui à une époque l'avait fait fondre.

Derek : Meredith... Comment as-tu pu... Addison encore je comprend, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était l'incarnation même de Satan... mais toi?

Pour toute réponse elle baissa les yeux.

Derek (s'énervant) : Mais assume bon sang, assume!

Tout en disant cela il s'avança vers elle mais elle eut un mouvement de recul ce qui le stoppa net dans son élan.

Meredith : Ne m'approche plus...

Eprit d'une immence colère, Derek donna un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui alla se fracasser au sol, puis sorti en claquant la porte.

Addison s'approcha de Meredith l'entourant d'un bras afin de l'embrasser sur le front. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui ce passerait dans deux jours, deux semaines, deux mois... Mais ce dont elles étaient sûr c'est qu'elles allaient affronter tout cela à deux et vivre aussi spontanément qu'avait commencé leur relation.

**FIN**


End file.
